La vraie histoire d'Harry Potter
by AkiraDiaz
Summary: [OneShoot]Tous les sorciers connaissent Harry Potter. Ils le prennent pour un héros, l'idolatrent... Jusqu'a ce qu'Hermione décide de raconter la vraie histoire d'Harry Potter après qu'il est tué Voldemort...


Aujourd'hui, j'ai 30 ans. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, mais les gens me connaissent mieux sous le nom de « La surdouée » ou encore « La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ». La moitié de ma vie, je l'ai passée à raconter l'histoire d'Harry Potter…

Mais êtes vous sur que cette histoire était vrai ? Moi, je sais que non. Alors je l'ai décidé, je vais vous raconter la véritable histoire d'Harry Potter. Peut être que le monde pensera que c'est un immense mensonge. Peut être qu'aucune maison d'édition ne voudra publier mon histoire. Peut être que je n'achèverai jamais ma tache.

Mais… Essayons quand même.

Tous les sorciers connaissent l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Avant, on ne savait que peu de chose sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une journaliste fasse 7 romans sur sa vie, un livre pour chacune de ses années passés à Poudlard, et Harry en écrivit un, racontant comment il avait terrassé Voldemort, et comment sa vie c'était transformé en conte de fée.

Ce roman est un mensonge ! Voilà, je vais vous raconter la réelle histoire d'Harry Potter quand il eut tué Voldemort.

Cela commença une semaine après qu'il l'ait tué. Les journalistes le harcelaient, et Harry devenait de plus en plus étrange… violent… paranoïaque. Sa petite amie, la sœur de Ron, disais que c'était normal, qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre… Puis, je me rappel d'une scène, qui s'est déroulée un mois plus tard… Harry venait de rentrer de Dieu sait où, et Ron avait décidé d'aller lui parler… Voilà comment cela s'est déroulé :

_Ron s'approcha d'Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il lui dit, d'une voix qui se voulait calme et sympathique :_

_**- Euh, Harry… Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle… Depuis que tu as tué Voldemort, tu est… Je ne sais pas comment dire, étrange, violent... Enfin, tu sais que nous sommes tes amis, tu peut tous nous dire..**_

_Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis il se dégagea violemment l'épaule et dit à Ron :_

_**- Ecoute, t'es gentil**__**mais j'ai pas besoin d'un raté comme toi pour m'aidé, tu vois. Alors tu ferme ta gueule et tu m'approche pas.**_

_Ron fut d'abord surpris, mais son visage devient très vite rouge de colère._

_**- Putain c'est quoi ton problème ? Je fais tous pour t'aidé et tu m'insulte, MOI, ton meilleur ami ! Merde, je rêve, t'est trop con.**_

_Harry leva légèrement la main._

_**- Je croyais t'avoir dit de la FERMER !**_

_Il mit un coup de poing à Ron qui s'envola littéralement pour atterrir sur la table qui se brisa sous le choc. Puis il partit, sans un mot…_

Cet épisode que j'ai vécu au premier rang vous semble peut être exagéré… Non, Harry Potter, le sauveur de l'humanité, ne peut pas faire ça ! Eh bien, croyez moi, il a fait bien pire. Voilà un épisode un peu plus… Cruel, si vous le voulez.

_Harry rentra à l'hôtel où ils logeaient tous quelques mois. Ginny, Ron et Hermione l'attendait. Ce fut Ginny qui s'approcha. Leurs lien étaient tendus, depuis quelques temps, mais Ginny continuait à croire que l'attitude d'Harry était passagère. Cela faisait plus de trois mois. Elle lui dit d'une voix apaisante :_

_- __**Harry, mon amour, j'ai une bonne nouvelle…**_

_- __**J'ai pas envie de parler, tu me diras une autre fois…**_

_Ginny ne lâcha pas prise._

_- __**Harry ! Je VEUX te parler et tu va m'écouter !**_

_- __**Ferme la, connasse.**_

_Ron sauta littéralement sur Harry, lui hurlant de ne pas parler comme ça à sa sœur. Harry essaya de lui mettre un coup de poing. Ginny s'interposa. Elle se prit le coup d'Harry, ce qu'il la fit tomber à terre, inerte._

_On apprit par la médecin légiste que Ginny attendait un bébé depuis trois mois déjà. Harry fit croire que Ginny était tombé dans l'escalier. Tous le monde l'a cru. Nous n'avons jamais revu Harry._

_Deux mois plus tard, en vidant son ancienne chambre, je compris tous. Je compris son attitude. Dans sa chambre, sous son lit, j'ai trouvé la nouvelle mode sorcière : les Pilules d'abondance. Il paraît que lorsqu'on les avale, tous ce qu'on veut peut se réaliser. Et quand on se rend compte que ça ne marche pas, il est trop tard. On est dépendant. On est obliger d'en prendre deux par jours._

Ici, j'explique l'attitude d'Harry, je ne la pardonne absolument pas. Ginny a été assassiné, tous le monde dis qu'elle est tombé dans un escalier et console Harry.

Ron s'est suicidé peut de temps après la mort de sa sœur, il ne voulait plus vivre. Tous le monde pense qu'il a agis à cause d'une histoire amoureuse.

Et moi, hier, j'ai reçu des menaces de morts, me disant que si je parlais je mourrais…

Je crois que je vais mourir.

_Hermione Granger_

_Peu de temps après la sortie du livre d'Hermione, l'avocate d'Harry Potter envoya une lettre à des journalistes afin qu'elle soit publiée. Elle disait :_

« Mon client et moi avons rédiger cette lettre dans le seul but que le monde sorcier apprenne la vérité. Le livre écrit par Mme Granger est un immonde tissu de mensonge. Mon client est d'ailleurs très déçu par l'attitude de celle qu'il croyait sa meilleure amie.

Mr Ron Weasley c'est bien suicidé, mais nous pensons que la raison est un conflit amoureux avec Miss Granger.

Ginny Weasley, quand à elle, est décédée suite à une chute. Mon client a mis très longtemps à se remettre de sa mort ainsi que de celle du bébé qu'elle portait, mais je peut vous promettre qu'il n'a jamais touché à aucune drogue.

D'autre part, nous souhaiterions organiser une rencontre filmée. Serait présent uniquement Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, afin qu'ils s'expliquent et qu'elle avoue ses mensonges.

Si elle ne vient pas, je pense que vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir.

Cordialement,

Cho Chang, avocate de Harry Potter.

_Hermione ne vint pas à la rencontre. Elle n'alla pas non plus aux dizaines d'interview à laquelle elle fut conviée. En fait, elle n'est allé nulle part, car quelques jours après la réception de la lettre, on ne l'a jamais revu…_

_Article écrit pour la Gazette du Sorcier, par Drago Malefoy, journaliste Freelance._

* * *

Bon ben c'etait ma premiere OS, je sais pas si elle vous a plue. Ce serait sympa de laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou negatif, tant que ça peut m'encourager ou m'aider à m'ameliorer...

Cette fic, je la dedicace a Lizzy, voila, qui lit et commente mes fics avant les autres (en gros elle me dit ce qui est pourri et à enlever). Bon, cette OS elle etait pas assez bien pour que je te la fasse lire en avant premiere Sans rancune ?


End file.
